A34 Comet
The A34 Comet is a tier 4 British medium tank. Background History The A34 Comet was the successor to the earlier British cruiser tanks A24 Cavalier and A27 Cromwell and saw service in the latter end of World War II. Unlike both previously mentioned tanks, the A34 Comet features a new turret along with up-gunned armament. Playstyle Introduction - The Comet has quite similar stats to the T-44, and also can be played like a T-44 because of their similar speed, DPM, DPS, and how they can be both be used as flanking tanks, however, the Comet has less frontal armor than the T-44 which means you could risk getting penetrated. The Comet is more of a support tank. Flanker - The Comet as a flanker is quite risky in its role because of the Comet's poor armor is the main factor, you can easily get penetrated and one-shotted by higher tiers in KoTH or LS, in TDM this is less of a problem, as you could probably survive 2-4 shots by tier 5 and tier 6 tanks. It's not recommended to fight of flank multiple tanks with this as it can easily be overwhelmed, its best to pick alone tanks and one-on-one fights, you can also circle around heavier or slower tanks and get the advantage, if its a heavier tank, make sure to shoot the sides. Sniper - The Comet can also be used as a great sniper, as it has a rather good shell drop and penetration value, like in the flanker role, its best to aim for the sides and the turret of a tank. You should find high ground and also some form of cover to hide your hull or to reverse into, as your health and armor is not that good (Health mostly applies to KoTH and LS). Make sure to hit your targets, get back to cover to reload, and come back up. Capper -''' The Comet makes an excellent Capper, due to it having good top speed for its tier while retaining decent health, so you can take on hits if enemies are sniping the point. Rush to the point in KoTH with your speed, while keeping on a lookout for enemy tanks. You can choose to stay or get out of the point once you have captured it. '''What not to play as (subjective) - The Comet is not recommended as a frontline tank or brawler because of its poor armour and health, it should be used as more of a support tank. Overall performance (subjective) - This tank is very poor for a tier 4 in many eyes of the community, because of its very poor overall stats, having a poor DPS and DPM for its tier, poor armor and lacking speed that can't compensate the rest of its stats. Some suggest it should be moved to tier 3. Pros * Good maneuverability. * Relatively quick reload time. * Okay penetration for its tier, but not the best. * Decent health when used in TDM, can withstand a few shots before being knocked out. * Is a great flanking tank and can outspeed tanks of higher, lower and also of its tier. * Easy to learn shell drop and is great for sniping (slightly better than the Indien Panzer). * Middle tier area makes it able to gain points in deathmatch easily. * Good turret rotation speed. Cons * Poor armour that can be penetrated by auto-cannons and guns, but if angled properly can deflect shots (sometimes). * Below than average health pool. * DPM is similar to some tanks of its tier but is still rather low to other tanks of its tier. *DPS and roll are not as splendid. Category:Great Britain Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 4 Category:Cruiser Tank Category:Non-Premium